In this type of compressor, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1, a suction hole for drawing a refrigerant from a suction chamber into a cylinder bore and a discharge hole for discharging a compressed refrigerant from the cylinder bore into a discharge chamber are formed in a valve plate placed between a cylinder head and the cylinder bore, and a suction valve and a discharge valve of a reed valve structure for opening and closing the suction hole and the discharge hole are attached to the valve plate.
A valve seat is formed in an outer peripheral portion of each of the suction hole and the discharge hole, so as to protrude in a boss shape to a groove formed around the outside thereof.